Fire and Fury
by crazypandagirl
Summary: A girl washes up on Berk when she and Hiccup are young. They are taken from banishment by a Dragon, raised by the one who took them away. Years later, they return to assist in the Dragon Training, but plant the seeds of doubt in the minds of the teens even as their relationship becomes that of more than friends before the eyes of the village, with Gobber's blessing no less.HiccupOC
1. Chapter 1

_I've never remembered much of home… but I know this isn't home. Berk isn't home. Home was someplace with only dragons of myth, and were worshipped in the east. In this place, Berk, they are seen as the enemy, but for good reason. They attack this island, stealing all the food they can in the darkest hours of the morning._

 _I washed up under the docks of this frozen island after one such attack, ending only after a raging storm. I was six when it happened, Hiccup was nine, and already treated as the scapegoat, the trash of Berk. He was scrawny then, small for his age, and lacking the enthusiasm for fighting that the others his age have._

 _Chief Stoick took me in, even though I was nothing like him and his people. I could fight people, true. I had throwing stars and long, curved swords strapped to my back, yes._

 _But did I have the heart to attack the dragons after I recovered? No._

 _In that light, Hiccup and I became closer than anyone would have dreamed people of such different cultures could. While he and his people have mostly rounded, lighter colored eyes, I have slanted, earthy colored eyes. I'm tiny compared to the others, even those of my own age, only up to Hiccup's collarbone then, just as I still am now._

 _I wasn't accepted by any others, so Hiccup and I spent most of our time in the woods, if we weren't helping Gothi with her herb garden, or Gobber in the forge._

 _We remained there, only barely keeping from being exiled, for three years. He had been nearly twelve, and I was just nine, when the dragon raid came. We ran from the burning house, carrying the weapons I've grown into and shared with Hiccup, right into the face of a Monstrous Nightmare. I screamed, and Hiccup pushed me behind himself, though we both drew one of my curved swords each, and aimed shakily at it._

 _I couldn't believe what happened next: it's eyes, slitted at first, dilated as it gazed at us, as its body stopped burning. Hiccup raised his hand to its snout as we lowered the weapons. But then, Stoick killed the dragon right before our eyes, as the rest of the dragons fled, carrying the livestock of the Island with them._

 _He dragged us to the center of the village, throwing us down onto the scorched earth, as the villagers gathered around us in a circle. They all condemned us, mere children, both for not fighting back when we had the chance, and for interacting with the enemy._

" _Gather only what is truly yours!" Stoick screamed at us. "Then leave this place! Never come back!"_

 _We only took a bow for each of us, a couple handfuls of arrows for the quiver, another sword for each of us, a small set of daggers, a change of clothes, blanket and pillow each, and a basket of fish and nets. It was all we could take before Stoick carried us to the docks, tossed us in a tiny boat, and they sent us off, hate in their eyes, but Fishlegs and Gobber were the only ones who watched us go with pity and fear._

 _Just as we were within two ship-lengths of the docks, another Monstrous Nightmare grabbed the boat, and carried us away, screaming in terror. Hiccup held me tightly as I cried and was still holding me when we both woke up the next morning, the boat hidden in a cave, a small tree lit up to keep us warm, even as the Nightmare watches us._

 _Over the next four years, we both learned more than we could ever dream to among the Vikings. We learned Dragonese, and learned our dragon friend's name was Glowwing. She renamed us, Hiccup Fury, and me Fire. It seemed intentional even then, just to say Fire and Fury._

 _I was thirteen, Hiccup sixteen, when she died of old age, curled around us, her hatchlings. She made us promise to use her hide to create armor, her bones to create weapons, so that she would be with us no matter what. We kept that promise, but Hiccup made most of it so that I could grow into it, saying I would need the armor more than him._

 _I was fourteen when we met the two Night Furies while hunting, an albino female matched in size by the pitch-black male. Neither of us wore our armor for that day, and though they didn't initially trust us, we soon became the best of friends, the closest thing to family we'd had in years._

 _I rode the abino female, her name is Eclipse. The Hiccup rode the male, his name is Pitch._

 _Soon after we met, we made masks from the last of Glowwing's hide, completely hiding our identities. Hiccup took up blacksmithing with the help of a local Gronkle named Crusher and Pitch, and I took up carving. Soon enough, we had enough weapons and statues between us to trade at market, so we made our way to the first civilization we could find, which just so happened to be Berk._

 _We both kept our silence as we rowed the boat up to the dock, our stock wrapped carefully in the remains of our old clothes. Our only clothes now are made of the skins from our kills under our armor, and thus, are minimal. I wear a tiny pair of shorts and a halter-style shirt that covers most of my chest, but leaves much of my stomach, back, and shoulders exposed, with leather boots lined with fur on the inside, wedged heels boosting me up to Hiccup's chin, rather than his shoulder, as it better suits me for quick movement if something happens while I'm out hunting with the bow. Hiccup wears normal length pants and sleeveless tunic under his armor, and boots similar to my own minus the heels._

 _We set up at the edge of the square, next to the forge, using the remains of a broken crate as our table. Using an extra board in front of the 'table', we lean the swords and bows upright for display, and set out the wooden and metal carvings. Stoick was the first to approach us, and by the Gods he looked horrible. Heck, all of the villagers looked horrible, as if ashamed or depressed._

 _Uncaring for this, we sell and trade all but a single bow and sword to most of the villagers. Fishlegs and Gobber, surprisingly, were the ones to buy all of the carvings and a bow and sword each, in fact, they bought the best of our weapons. When we wrapped up our remaining merchandise, Gobber insisted that we accompany him to the forge._

 _Fishlegs was there as well, and they figured out who we were soon after, and insisted that we visit to borrow the forge every once in a while._

 _For another year, we visited every month, before Gobber was to teach the young recruits to fight dragons. And he enlisted our help… somehow._


	2. Chapter 2

Before you all get started, I just have one thing to say to the guest that left the first review for this story.

Shut up and go away.

That was disrespectful, and frankly just pisses me off. If anyone else who gets this far shares this sentiment, just go away now, I don't need to read your opinions on whether or not you like a pairing or not. If you have a problem with this, 'Guest' who I'm pretty sure is too scared to publish their review under their account, guess what? I don't care, I don't give a shit what you think. This is fanfiction for a reason, and if I was weaker, then I would be crying. But I'm not, and I'll push right back if you even think about publishing another load of shit review on my story.

Now, for everyone else that had to read that, I'm sorry. Please review with something _supportive and beneficial_ for this, or if you share my opinion and flame the guest I'm currently pissed off at.

I know I'm not the only author who has to deal with people like this, but to hell if I just sit here and take it sitting down. None of my fellow authors should have to take shit from people like this, and I feel sorry for those who do deal with it.

Anyone who wants to postanother negative review, gut up and do it with your account. I dare you.

To the later reviewers, thank you so much for your support. Those are the kinds of reviews authors should always get, not that degrading and hurtful _garbage_ i first received.

Aida POV

"Fire?" Hiccup- Fury calls, shaking my shoulder.

I roll over and glare at him. "Fury?" I ask tiredly, rubbing my eyes as he pulls me up, ignoring the fact that I'm in only a tunic he just bought a day ago.

"We have to keep the recruits alive in Dragon Training today," he grumbles, getting me onto my feet, before planting a kiss on my cheek. "Come on, get dressed so we can eat before we go."

"Okay," I answer, walking over to my folded clothes and armor at the foot of my bed. I find it funny that Stoick, when he left last night, gave us the room we shared when we were younger, only it was filled with dust for the most part. But the beds, while scorched, are still the same ones we used when we were younger, the furs the same as then.

I only bother with wearing the shorts and shirt under my dragon-hide cloak, keeping my mask off until we have to leave. Pulling on my black knee-high boots, I throw the cloak over my shoulders, and walk out of the room, walking slowly downstairs to find Fury setting out two plates of fish for us.

"Finally," he calls to me, smirking as he takes a seat.

I sit across from him, not bothering to look up at him and cut off a small bite of food. "Fury… are you sure about this?" I ask quietly.

He pauses, before sighing. "No, I'm not. Pitch asked me the same thing before we left them at the cove. But why are you worried?"

"You know… I just worry that the others will find out," I answer him carefully.

He smiles when I finally look up at him. "Would a spar make you feel better?"

I smile at that. "I think so."

We finish eating quickly after that, and leave the house once we pull on our masks, him helping me tuck my long black hair under the back of the helmet while I tuck the loose auburn strands under his own. The arena is empty, nobody present to watch as we both set aside our cloaks. We stretch out a bit to warm up in the frigid air, and I thank the gods once more that I'm so tolerant of the cold.

Before I know it, we've disarmed one another and are wrestling on the ground under the sunrise, when Fury pins my hands above my head, knees on either side of my hips. We're both breathing hard, when he slowly leans down, keeping one hand on both my wrists while the other wanders down to my neck. He brushes his hand lightly over my neck, tracing a scar he still feels guilty about.

"Ooohh, love on the battlefield," an annoying female voice crows, followed by a couple of wolf whistles.

Our heads turn as one to see Fishlegs blushing heavily, while Gobber laughs, knowing the two of us are blushing under our masks. "Come on, everyone! Meet Fire and Fury! They'll be in the ring keeping you all from getting too badly hurt, a real treat! I won't tell you what I bribed 'em with or how long it took to do it to get 'em to agree, so ya betta' appreciate it!"

Astrid looks just a little more mature than before. Snotlout still has that arrogant air about him, and looks far too smug for my liking. The twins look like they haven't really changed, like they're planning something destructive and possibly painful for some poor soul that gets dragged into their mischief.

"Alright, now you know who to scream for if you're in trouble!" he goes to the levers, the one he told us is for the Gronkle.

"Whoa, whoa! Why aren't you teaching us anything?!" Snotlout cries out, uselessly reaching out for Gobber as if to stop him.

"We don't know these people, how do you know they'll help us?!" Astrid calls out, backing away from the opening door as Fury and I trade amused chuckles, donning the cloaks.

"They'll help, Astrid, and I also believe in learning on the job!" Gobber answers calmly… too calmly.

In the end, Fury drags the poor dragon away as I shield Astrid with my body and cloak. Gobber shakes his head as he dismisses his students for the day. I look down at the stunned Viking girl for a moment, before shaking my head and wandering out of the arena slowly. I walk through the village, returning tense greetings with a nod or a wave of acknowledgement as I pass.

I'm not looking forward to these next two months of training.

Hiccup POV

I knew it would be hard for me to come back for an extended stay here, but I had no idea how much harder it would be for Fire. She was always scorned here when we were younger, worse than I was because she looked nothing like the rest of us and couldn't do as much as others. Everyone on Berk likes direct contact with the enemy, but she's always been better at archery, and stealth. So much so that that anything she hunts doesn't notice she's there until they're down.

I watch her go a little sadly, but I have to stay behind to talk to Gobber about one of Fire's ideas.

"Ah, Fury, let's go the forge, I got somethin' to show ya," he crows, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me along. I'm kinda glad I've gotten taller, I'm almost as tall as him now, and even though Fire and I are kinda thin, we're mostly muscle. It helps to be strong when you handle dragons on a daily basis, after all.

I close the door to the small workspace in the back behind us, and pull off my mask. "I also had an idea from Fire, Gobber," I finally respond quietly, making sure anyone trying to listen to us won't be able to hear me, in case they recognize me even with a deeper voice than before.

"If this is abou' how bad they worked in there, then I'm listenin'," he grumbles.

I laugh a little. "They are awful. Slow reaction time, they stop to think rather than moving while they think, and they weren't really prepared except for Fishlegs. Astrid was so focused on the fight that she panicked when she didn't have a shield or weapon. Ruff and Tuff were too focused on fighting each other, to the point they wouldn't survive against a Terrible Terror. Snotlout was too focused on flirting with Astrid." He sighs at the summary of his recruits. "Fire wants to start with their reaction time."

"And how does she plan to do that?" he asks, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Astrid asks in disbelief, staring at the pile of rocks at one side of the arena, and wooden boards arranged as short barriers on the other.

"Nope, you all did so poorly against the Gronkle yesterday that we've decided to continue from here to get you to focus." He gestures to the masked teens. "Begin whenever you're ready!"

Without warning, the two of us start pelting them mercilessly with the small rocks. Astrid does the best out of all of them, closely followed by Fishlegs, surprising because of how big he is. The twins and Snotlout get it the worst, because of their distractions of fighting one another and flirting respectively.

I shake my head as we run out of stones. "All right, class! Step out and let's see the damage!" Gobber calls. All do so rather hesitantly, to reveal growing bumps and bruises all over each of their bodies. "Astrid, Fishlegs, well done. Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, terrible job of dodging you did there."

"What's the point of getting stuff thrown at us anyway? What's this supposed to prove?" Snotlout sneers, glaring at the two of us with hate.

"The more you were hit, the more you were distracted," Gobber informs them slowly. "Astrid and Fishlegs were paying attention well enough to take cover quickly, and to stay hidden in one place as much as possible. You three, you weren't focusing on your surroundings, which'll get ya' killed in a dragon raid."

As he walks out of the arena, I sweep Fire off her feet and run out of the arena, wanting to get to the dragons for a flight.

Aida POV

These Vikings… Gods, how did they survive to be eighteen? Fury and I are practically handing them their asses on silver platters! Daily, no less!

I approach Gobber in the forge late one evening. "May I?" I ask, gesturing to a dull dagger.

"O' course, Fire," he grunts, hammering lightly at a new sword.

I pick up the dagger and take it to the grindstone, sharpening the poorly cared-for weapon. "These recruits are barely making any progress. They need to toughen up, and focus their priorities on survival."

He sighs, and puts the hammer down. "And what do you want me to do abou' it?"

"Let's try another approach. They've improved their reaction time with the stone throwing, but they still get distracted, right?"

"Yeah," he drawls slowly, nodding carefully.

I smirk at him from behind my mask. "Let's dump them on random spots of the island, and make them go camping for a couple of days with only one weapon and the clothes on their backs." I glance over to see him gape with wide eyes. "It'll show them they need to think about what they do, and how to prioritize. If they do well enough, then they get to have another weapon for the next camping exercise."

"Huh," he mumbles thoughtfully. "But how will we judge how well they do?"

I grin widely at this. "Fury and I are rather quiet, and we have a couple of rowdy Terrors with Pitch and Eclipse… I believe there will be plenty of us to stage a mock attack on random recruits. All they will have to do is protect any of their resources during these attacks, and if they manage well enough, they get the prize."

"Lass, I like this idea o' yours. Do Fury an' the others know abou' this?" he asks curiously as he reheats the blade.

I nod as I set aside the sharpened dagger. "They agreed. And you can keep tabs on the points we report back to you about, or you can be a guest they have to 'help' for a night before you go if you want to test their improvisation skills."

He starts laughing. "Ooh, this sounds like a lot o' fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

To the Guest Mariah, thank you so much for your support here. I will not be removing the review strictly to show that I'm better than that, and so they know that others can see what they're like. I know I should remove it, but I won't.

If anyone else thinks I should, then please don't think I'm being negative and thinking that I deserve it, because that is the exact opposite. I'm keeping it up to stand with the authors who deal with it silently and hurt from it, so they know they aren't the only ones being bothered and hurt by these kinds of reviewers, but don't know how to respond in any other way than to hide what is being said to them. I won't hide it because it shows the world just what kind of person they really are, and I won't be the one responsible for them getting away with hurting other people. If you want any more about my stance on this, refer to the message I put on my profile in regards to this guest. I don't care what you have to say, but if you are an author, or know another author who has this problem, tell them to look there and copy what I put there, and to message me. I won't let that kind of thing just slide. We don't have to take this kind of shit for sharing our imagination with the world.

And in answer to the last bit of your review Mariah, I'm honestly not quite sure yet. I've only got a bit further than this chapter ready to post, and I want to take it slowly since I have so much other stuff to do.

Thank you so much for supporting this story, and go check out the other HiccupxOC stories, and tell those authors something nice about what they've written, I'm sure they need the confidence boost more than anyone else at the moment.

Hiccup POV

I nod in approval as the recruits work better now after a month of our particular brand of training. They react faster, think on their feet, and focus on the fight. Gobber is even thinking of pitting the five of them against the Gronkle and the Nadder at the same time, mostly to begin the elimination for the final exam.

I have to say, I'm starting to feel some small amount of pride in my students.

Fire noticed it first, then pointed it out to me, that through the mock battles in the camping exercises, they've realized that the dragons are not quite what they thought. They ask more questions, study the dragons for weaknesses and facts that will help them to incapacitate rather than kill. One of our first teachings during those lessons was a simple fact Vikings never before considered.

Killing one dragon pisses the rest of the flock off more than anything else.

Thus, incapacitating and getting the dragons away from their sites saved both their food and saved them from getting any serious injuries. They ask us constantly what our purpose was in showing them that, and we shrug and point to Fishlegs, before leaving them for the rest of the day. I'm happy to know that they're thinking more deeply on the topic of dragons, and no longer are so driven to kill them. It's a step closer to ending the war, and that's most of what we want.

Fire knows they'll need a bigger push than that, but for now, it's all we can do.

On to how I see things, I think we might become more regular visitors of Berk… even with the risk that Stoick will realize who we are. After all, as only traders, we have the right to hide our identities; as a resident or friend of the tribe, we have to share this. It's a risk, but one Fire is coming to understand is a risk we may take together. She wants something more out of life, a place she can at least have a friend, and if I'm honest about it, I do too. We may both have been cast out of this tribe when we were younger, but to me, it's still home, and as much as I hate to say it, I still care about my dad.

Arms around my waist pull me from my thoughts, and I smile as I cover Fire's arms with my own. _"Fire?"_ I hiss in Dragonese, keeping my voice to barely even a whisper.

" _I was thinking we could go spend some time with Pitch and Eclipse in the cove tonight,"_ she answers lightly, pressing the side of her face into my upper back, the rest of her pressing closer to me in that same movement.

I turn around slowly and tilt her head up to look into her eyes through her mask. _"Anything you want, Fire,"_ I promise her. After all, it is her sixteenth birthday. Maybe… she'll share the feelings I hold for her?

Her arms tighten for a moment, as she leans fully into me. _"Thank you, Fury,"_ she answers in that voice that makes me smile.

"Get a room!" Ruffnut shouts at us.

Gobber laughs as he enters the arena. "Alrigh' Vikings, today, you will be practicing fighting one another both alone and in teams!"

Snotlout groans in annoyance, and I signal to Gobber for him to be alone in the first round of random teams. "What does this have to do with fighting dragons?" he whines, acting like a spoiled child.

Gobber smirks at the response. "Laddy, dragons aren't the only things you'll be fightin' ou' there. Other humans can be even more dangerous than dragons. You'll learn how to fight in teams rather than alone, and come up with a plan of attack. You know the weaknesses of each other, so it'll be like fighting the dragons I hope you've been studyin'." He waves at us with his flesh hand, and we step into the center of the arena. "To demonstrate, Fire and Fury will be givin' ya a demonstration."

"What are they wearing?" Astrid asks, and I smirk.

"Armor versions of their normal things I'm guessin'. Now, FIGHT!" he shouts, and we begin circling one another.

Aida POV

I make Fury carry me out of the arena after our match ends in a draw, since he used a pressure point to make my leg go numb. I still can't believe he did that… but then I can since I did it to him so Pitch could get him back for using the shining metal to mess with him last month.

"What do you want to do, mi'lady?" he asks, far too smoothly.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. "Don't know, don't really care."

He gives me a smirk, before tossing me over his shoulder and dashing through the village, laughing while I beat lightly on his back.

Astrid POV

"What is their deal, Gobber?" I ask him quietly after their demonstration. "They're just, so…"

He has a little smirk on his face, one I really wish I understood. "They're in love, and she's only now of age to start courtin' so they're takin' advantage of it."

I stare at him. "You mean they're our age?" I ask in astonishment, to which he nods. "How in Hel did they get so good at fighting?"

"Tha's not my secret. Odin, I don't even know the entire story," he answers with a little bit of shock.

"Why are they making such a big deal about us learning more about dragons, and discouraging the killing?" I ask after a moment, after seeing Ruff and Tuff nodding cautiously in encouragement.

He sighs. "I don't know either, lass. They see more in the beasts than we do, a lot like Val did."

"Val? As in Aunt Valka?" Snotlout asks, shock in his eyes for once.

"Yep! She believed we didn't have to kill dragons… even to the point where she wasn't able to kill them. Almost got Hiccup and Stoick killed the night she got carried off, actually." At that he somewhat mellows, and I do too. "She would'a been disgusted with the lot of us for what we did to Hiccup, the poor lad. Suffered the same fate as his mother, and took little Aida along with him."

I can still remember their screaming as they were carried off, and Stoick's shouting as Hiccup and Aida were plucked out of the sea by the Monstrous Nightmare. It's part of why I want to be the one to kill the one we have caged here, because it will, in some way, put me at peace for not being a better friend to them both.

I want to do it to avenge them.


	4. Chapter 4

Aida POV

I roll over, burying my face into my pillow, before it rises and falls in a slow, even rhythm. And its oddly warm, and not fluffy at all…

I open my eyes to find myself snuggling into Fury's side, my head resting on his chest just over his heart, and his left arm wrapped around my shoulders. We're in our room at the Chief's house, lying in Fury's bed, and he's still completely asleep, slightly snoring but not enough to be obnoxious. I smile before closing my eyes again, resting my head against his chest once more.

His arm shifts to hold me a bit tighter. "Mornin' mi'lady," he mumbles through a yawn.

I wrap my arm around his middle and sigh. "Morning," I murmur in response, before lifting myself enough to shift upwards to press a gentle, quick kiss on his lips, blushing as I do so.

Fury smirks as he pulls me back for another, pulling me to lay back down on his torso as he deepens the kiss, much to my pleasure. It's amazing, the way Fury makes me feel, all warm and tingly on the inside with just a smile, and a puddle with a kiss. He pulls away after a few minutes of us making out, running one hand through my hair, his other arm wrapped gently but firmly locked around my waist.

He sighs, pulling me close and tucking my head under his chin. " _Fire, do you think we did the right thing coming back?"_ he asks me quietly, just as I was about to let my eyes stay shut and go back to sleep.

I turn so I'm resting my chin under his neck. _"I don't know, Fury. The teens see a reason not to kill the dragons if they have the chance, but the adults will be harder to convince. Even Gobber won't be able to convince Stoick that easily,"_ I muse, running a hand through his hair, messing it up a little bit more. _"But we won't know until we try being here with the rest of the village present."_

He nods in acknowledgement. _"The Terrors said the villagers would be returning today. We could start the elimination rounds, or give them a day off before we start."_

" _We should start today, soon after they return. Do you think that would work?"_

" _Yes,"_ he answers after a moment. _"Then the entire village can watch our students interact with the dragons."_

" _I just hope they won't still have one of them kill the Nightmare,"_ I whisper, closing my eyes at the thought and trying to suppress a shiver. _"I don't think I could stay if they do kill another dragon here."_

He wraps both arms tightly around me, pressing his lips gently into my hair. _"I wouldn't allow it. We would free the dragons before it would happen."_

I nod at his words. _"But if we don't change their minds Fury? What if they discover who we used to be?"_

" _We'll figure something out if it comes down to that."_ He shifts onto his side, so I'm laying in front of him, still wrapped in his strong arms. _"We really should get up though. Gobber wanted our help in the forge for a bit before the normal training time."_

I grumble as he removes is arms, and roll off his bed, allowing the cold air to cover my mostly bare body, since I'm once again wearing his tunic.

He sighs in annoyance. _"Do you really have to keep stealing all my shirts?"_

" _They're comfy,"_ I inform him, going over to my small bag of clothes, finding a fresh pair of shorts and another top, this one lined with fur to keep out a bit of the cold. Not caring in the least that he's still in the room, I pull off the tunic and slip on the shorts, quickly, though the top takes a little effort when my hair gets a little tangled in the halter strap. _"Fury?"_ I ask quietly, and I hear his footsteps approach slowly from behind, his warm hands tickling over my bare stomach before he pulls the long strands free, and tugs the clothing down to uncover my slightly warm face. Even though we've been unclothed around each other a lot these past years, I still get a little embarrassed.

He just shakes his head fondly. _"Let's get something to eat,"_ he whispers, even as he holds me close, almost… like he's afraid of something?

Fury POV

I keep an arm wrapped around her waist as we watch the arriving ship pull into the dock, the Chief staring up at us with a frown, even when Gobber assists him off of the ship, and takes his basket, likely filled with spare clothes and the last of his rations. She shivers slightly, mostly in what I think might be fear, which, if I'm honest with myself, I share. We've feared being recognized by the few that remained these past two months, but thankfully Gobber and Fishlegs have been able to keep their promise.

After not receiving any replies from his friend, Gobber follows the line of sight up to us, and waves with his prosthetic, to which I snort before returning the gesture. I pull Fire away after a moment, taking her into the forest to see Pitch and Eclipse, deciding that we could use the chaos of the returning villagers to vanish for a while. Upon realizing the direction I'm pulling her in, she giggles before bolting out of my grasp.

With a chuckle, I follow her deeper into the woods, following that gentle laughter of hers as she ducks away from my grasp and pulls herself up into the trees, leaping from branch to branch above while I follow below. Her laughter warms me more than any fire ever could, more so every time I hear it, and all I want is to keep hearing that laughter, even if it's at the cost of my pride. I would do anything for this girl, even if she hasn't yet realized it.

I leap from the edge of the cove as she jumps from a tree above, and we each land on the backs of our Night Furies, both giving us gummy grins before taking off, weaving through the treetops as we flatten ourselves against their backs, tightening the minimal belts around our bodies before they go anywhere else.

" _Ready?"_ Pitch asks me, looking back with his tongue lolling out to the side.

I give him a grin. _"Let's go, Bud,"_ I growl in return.

He looks forward as we reach the far side of Berk, and we dive down towards the sea, laughing as we fall at higher speeds than even Fire's arrows can fly, faster than anything else I could imagine. I close my eyes and simply enjoy the fall, feeling the spray from the ocean as we near the churning waves, as Pitch levels out and flies just above the salty water.

Water splashes us playfully, and I snap my eyes open to find Eclipse dipping her wingtip into the water just ahead of us, causing the heavier spray of water to soak Pitch and I. _"How about it bud? Get them?"_

" _Ohh, yeah,"_ he growls playfully, eyes narrowing at his mate as she looks back with a teasing grin as Fire almost assuredly does as well under her own mask.

I grin at them, hidden by the mask, as Pitch speeds up, and spins several times, speeding up and thoroughly soaking our girls in the process, and even me as well. Eclipse, growling now, whips her tail and lightly smacks me on the back of my head and hits Pitch's wing, causing him to swerve away from his path, under her and down enough to drag his paws through the water.

I look up at the girls in time to see their taunting wave of my girlfriend before they fly off into the sky, quickly vanishing into the fluffy white clouds, as Pitch and I could in storms or at night.

We play with the dragons for hours, flying about in the sky over the clouds and skimming just over the water, before we return to the cove to simply relax, Eclipse pulling Fire close and snuggling into her human before promptly going to sleep, trapping my Fire in her paws and wing.

Pitch sighs with a fond look in his acidic green eyes. _"Have you two been getting closer to being mates?"_ he asks as Fire surrenders to sleep.

I blush slightly even as I take off my mask as Fire did the second we landed. _"Pitch! We're both still too young, it wouldn't be fair to her even though I might be considered of age."_

" _But are you closer yet?"_ he asks insistently. _"I want my nieces and nephews soon!"_

" _Impatient reptile,"_ I grumble to him, scratching him just behind his ears, earning a purr of content as he flops down next to me. _"And what about you and Eclipse? You two just waiting for an invitation?"_

He opens one eye to glare at me. _"We're waiting for hatchlings until you and Fire have your own. Our hatchlings will grow up together, and fly together when they are all old enough."_

I raise my hands in surrender as his eyes begin to narrow. _"I get it Bud, no need to blast me again."_

He snorts, breathing a bit of smoke into my face and making me cough. _"Such a silly human hatchling you are, Fury."_ As his eye begins to dilate again, it quickly narrows and he growls, head spinning to face the far side of the cove, where a small entrance lies hidden by the rocks. Eclipse quickly wakes up, following his lead as her wing hides the quickly waking Fire as we both replace our helmets.

" _Go,"_ Fire orders them, slipping into a crouch as we hear the snapping of twigs. _"We can handle the humans."_

" _Be careful, hatchlings,"_ Eclipse croons, before flying into the trees just ahead of Pitch, following the path we took earlier to go to the far side of Berk, where none of the humans can easily find them.

"I'm jus' sayin' Stoick, we ought to let them be," Gobber's voice echoes into the cove. "There's no way they'll know anything abou' the kids, an' if they did, they wouldn't tell us!"

"You don't know that Gobber," Stoick's voice growls in return, both of their voices rising as they approach our hiding place.

"Actually, I do," Gobber refutes, before plowing on without letting Stoick continue. "Trust me Stoick, they'll not like you askin' them anything. An' besides, I know these two, they won't know anything abou' Hiccup and Aida, even if they were still alive."

"I don't care!" the chief shouts in response, making Fire and I flinch slightly as we rise. I pull out an extremely light but strong sword made of Gronkle Iron and Pitch's scales, and she pulls out a bow made with Gronkle Iron mixed with Eclipse's scales, arrows made of Nadder tail spines and tipped with tips of Gronkle Iron dipped in Nightmare saliva, making for a poisonous injury if you survive the small explosion. The hilt of my blade and the notches and grip of her bow all made with some of the bones of Glowwing so we could keep our promise, and to keep her close. We slip into the shadows on both sides of the lake, slowly working our way around so that, when they enter, we'll be right at their backs. "Gobber, I need to know if they lived or not!"

"If you think they had any chance of surviving that night, then why are you so sure Valka died too?" Gobber asks, and I almost wince, remembering the woman he's told us several stories about.

They hop down the rocks into the cove. "I'm not anymore," he admits softly. "I want them to be alive, all three of them, but I've not looked for too long. For Thor's sake, they probably died if the dragons just left them to rot!"

I let out a soft growl, raising my sword and catching their attention. Gobber sighs as Stoick raises his hammer, and grabs his friend's wrist. "Stoick, Fury, let's not talk with our weapons." Glaring at my father from behind my mask, I slowly lower the blade, but notice from the corner of my eye that Fire doesn't lower her bow, holding firmly to the notched arrow. Gobber, however, notices her as well, and turns to her. "You too Fire, I won't be explainin' to Berk why the Chief came back injured and possibly poisoned." She slowly lowers the bow, loosening the bowstring carefully, but not entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

Aida POV

I stare at Stoick, eyes wide and hands shaking slightly as I remember the hate in his eyes the last time I looked into his eyes seven years ago. Now I don't see that familiar hate, or even scorn, but rather some slight amount of praise and barely hidden hope, even though Fury and I still keep a tight hold on our weapons, even after he's returned his own to his belt.

Gobber, knowing we won't put away our weapons further than lowering them, leans into a rock at the edge of the lake. "Stoick wanted to ask you two some questions," he informs us, looking at me as I nod quickly, telling him we heard them coming, and thus know their reason for approaching us. "He seems to be under the impression you have information I've been tellin' 'im you don't have or won't tell."

Scowling at his friend, Stoick turns to Fury. "Have you ever come across Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third or a little girl named Aida? About as high as your waist seven years ago? Black hair and brown eyes, nothing like what we usually find among Vikings, rather shaped eyes on the little girl, auburn hair and bright green eyes on a rather small boy?"

I just remain perfectly still, blinking slowly at him as Gobber noticeably holds his breath, looking straight into Fury's eyes. This is the exact reason why we agreed on creating our masks, because even among Vikings Fury's features stand out, and mine are almost impossible to find in another person throughout the Archipelago. We would be instantly recognized, even years later, based off of that description. Although Stoick's description of Fury's being small hasn't been true almost since we left Berk.

Fury, much to my relief, slowly shakes his head after a while, having given the impression of thinking through the past several years. Stoick must be under the impression we're much older than we really are, not that I'll be complaining in the slightest. It's just rather sad that, as the one to have been around us when we were young and provided for us for years, he's unable to recognize us even with the masks on. How he is unable to recognize those eyes is beyond me. Then again, I may be rather biased… but still, they match his own! How Fury hasn't been recognized yet astounds the both of us still.

Gobber, breathing returning to normal, rests his real hand on Stoick's back. "I told you they wouldn't have anything to say. Come on, let's get back to the village, I'm sure somethin's happened by now."

The Chief follows to the rocks, about to climb out, when he stops, and looks more closely at me. "An archer?" he whispers, before looking at Fury again, and looking at the sword. "That sword design…" he growls, before moving away from Gobber and closer to Fury, who raises his blade swiftly, but it only allows his father to inspect his craftsmanship more easily. "My son designed that blade! You dare lie to me?!" he shouts, lifting his hammer once more. "Where is my son?!"

I draw my bow and fire at the wall just behind the furious man, the tip causing a small explosion that makes him stumble, and I pull back the string once more, another arrow already notched. "I've never missed a single shot, Chief Stoick," I inform him quietly, drawing his full attention with what Fury, Gobber, and Fishlegs have described as a soft, musical voice. "Let that serve as your only warning."

He looks back to Fury once more, before gasping and dropping his hammer. "No, it can't be…" he whispers, staring right into Fury's eyes.

"Uh, what can't be, Stoick?" Gobber asks, dread in his eyes.

"Hiccup?" he asks, taking a shaky step forward.

"Took you long enough," Fury informs him coldly, body stiff as a board as he continues to hold his blade against his own father. "You know, I sometimes think I should thank you for banishing us that night. The Nightmare that took us that night was a better parent than you ever were."

"Us?" he asks in shock, whirling around to look at me once more. "Aida?"

"Once upon a time, maybe. The Hiccup and Aida you knew died the night you banished them," I answer harshly, keeping my arrow trained on his heart. "Now, you have two options here, _Stoick._ You let us finish our jobs here, and keep our identities secret… or you try to tell your precious villagers, and we silence you."

"What will it be?" Fury growls, circling his father, his blade never faltering or lowering.

Stoick's face reddens slightly. "Hiccup, you better put that weapon down," he tries to order Fury.

"My name, Stoick, is _Fury_ ," he growls in return. "I am no longer your son, or have you forgotten?"

Stoick, anger shining in his eyes, growls at Fury, "Stop this nonsense Hiccup! I am your father, and you will listen to me!"

"Don't you dare try to order him around!" I snarl, taking a step closer to Fury, whose arm wraps around my waist almost instinctively, naturally, keeping his other hand holding the sword steadily. "You hold no power over us anymore!"

Gobber grabs Stoick as the giant of a man opens his mouth again. "Stoick, enough. You gave them up years ago, you can't make 'em do anythin'! You have no idea what they've been up to since that night." Stoick glares at our friend. "They have friends who won't hesitate to wipe us out faster than any of the dragon raids the tribes have seen in all of the three hundred years Vikings have lived on Berk!"

"We came to do more than simply keep your young alive in training, Chief. We've trained them to see something more, and they are nearly ready to aid us in our final favor to your people," I inform them, voice barely above a growl. "Fishlegs has been a great help, though even he doesn't know our plan."

"And what is your plan, Fire?" Gobber asks before Stoick can.

Fury's arm wraps more tightly around my bare waist, pulling me closer against his own body. "We will end this war, with their assistance when the time comes, and you will see that the dragons you call your enemy were little more than slaves."

"And you will see that your people have been nothing but murderers for seven generations," Fury adds softly. He tenses as Stoick steps slightly closer to us. "Careful, Stoick. You forget we were raised by dragons. It would only make sense that there are more nearby to protect us, wouldn't it?"

Gobber grabs his chief, slowly tugging him away. "Tell those two I said hi," he offers, towing the bigger man out of our cove.

I look up at Fury, when I feel his grip tighten on my waist. "Fury?" I whisper, turning in his grasp and dropping my bow and arrow.

He drops his sword to the ground and pulls me closer, shaking ever so slightly and burying his masked face in my shoulder. "We can't stay here anymore, Stoick'll bring the villagers here as soon as he gets back."

I nod slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck and breathing softly. "We'll be alright Fury. We always are."

His hands trail up my sides until he lifts the helmet from my head gently, dropping it to take off his own almost as soon as mine touches the ground. A hand rests on each of my cheeks softly, and he rests his forehead against mine as I close my eyes. "I can't lose you, Fire," he breathes fearfully.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assure him, reaching up and pressing my lips softly to his. "I promise."

Fury POV

With her almost bare body pressed against my own in the cave on the far side of the island from the village, I feel my less than innocent thoughts surfacing yet again with her at the center of them like always. I trace a circle lightly against her side, covered with one of my spare tunics I have a feeling I'll never get the chance to wear again. Unlike usual, however, she still wears her shorts and boots, like I still wear my own boots, just in case we have to get away from our camp in a hurry.

She shifts ever so slightly, tucking herself more firmly against my body. _"You think too loudly, Fury,"_ she whispers, nosing my collarbone and tickling my neck with her eyelashes.

I lift a hand to hold her head still, bowing my head to press a kiss into her hair. _"You make keeping to tradition very difficult, Fire,"_ I inform her, running my fingers through her soft hair.

She shakes with laughter. _"You're the one who insisted that we don't follow dragon tradition as Glowwing raised us."_

" _You deserve to be treated with the best of the human courting traditions, my dearest,"_ I whisper softly as she tilts her head to meet my gaze. I shift just enough to kiss her forehead as she shifts so I kiss her lips ever so softly. _"I love you, more than anything else in this world."_

She smiles, wrapping her arm over my waist. _"Maybe aside from Pitch."_

" _But he is an entirely different case,"_ I growl in answer, rolling so I lay on top of her, catching her wrists and pinning them by her head easily. _"Now, why aren't you asleep?"_

She smiles up at me, and I rest my forehead against hers easily. _"You should be asleep too."_

" _You're dodging the question,"_ I taunt her, ghosting my lips over hers, trying to ignore how worked up her presence has gotten me.

" _Maybe I'm just feeling as restless as you."_ She looks up at me, almost pleadingly. _"Don't think I haven't been paying attention to you and Pitch talking the past three years."_

My face warming, I seal her lips with my own, resting my weight over her smaller body. I release one of her hands to tangle my fingers in her hair, and her hand rises to wrap her arm around my neck, holding me closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Fury POV

Tucking the fur around Fire's almost completely bare body, I tuck the soft locks of hair behind her ear before jumping onto Pitch's back where he waits impatiently on the other side of the fire with a smug air about him. _"What're you looking at?"_ I grumble as he leaps into the air, pulling on my helmet.

" _Well, I may have heard the two of you getting close to mating late last night,"_ he taunts.

I glare at the back of his head. _"I won't do more until we can find a way to end the war and be married."_

He rolls his eyes as he dives towards the water, shooting a plasma blast at a school of fish. _"If that's all that's holding you back, then use your father's status. He knows you are going to end the war, and the entire village knows you and Fire are all over each other. The least he might do is allow you to bond with your desired mate."_

" _I wish it was that simple, bud, but he wouldn't do it,"_ I growl regretfully, patting his side as I drag the net through the water, catching most of the stunned fish. Its more than enough for two dragons and two humans for breakfast, so he turns to take us back to the island. _"He's a Viking, and he sees us as traitors now, if only because we threatened to kill him. Maybe he's even figured out we side with the dragons in the war."_

He croons softly over his shoulder. _"You aim to save both sides from the Queen. If he knew, he would forgive you for anything, I'm sure."_

" _You have too much faith in him."_

" _You have too little."_

Stoick POV

I've sat I front of the fire all night, ever since Gobber dragged me away from the cove where my son and his only friend were hiding from the village. I've heard everything about them from Gobber, telling me they are more than friends now- probably lovers. I couldn't think of a better match for Hiccup when he was younger, as they were already perfect for one another as children, but now they've grown even more into their relationship.

I could never admit to the pain I felt when that beast stole them from the ocean, or the pain of simply casting them aside. I had no other choice that night, after watching them reach out to a dragon as a friend rather than the enemy they are to Vikings. It was something I did in rage, forgetting Valka was just like them long before I fell in love with her. Its something she would never forgive me for, even when we meet once more in Valhalla, and I could do nothing to defend my actions to her. I promised her I would protect Hiccup to my dying breath, and I broke that promise without a second thought.

Hiccup and Aida hate me with all that they are, and I can't blame anyone but myself. I've dreamt of finding them both alive, if not well then at least well enough to be brought home to Berk and healed. I want nothing more than to apologize to them for everything I did to hurt them when they were young, to tell Hiccup I want him back as my son, and Aida as whatever she has become to him, or as a daughter if they mean that much to one another now. I would give the world for them to come back home, even beg it of them, damn my pride.

"Stoick!" Gobber shouts, beating on my door. "Fire and Fury are at th' arena! You're gonna wanna see this!"

I charge out of the house, following my greatest friend to the training arena as fast as we can go, only to hear the sounds of a vicious fight echoed by cheering of the villagers.

"Get 'im Fire!" I hear Astrid and Ruffnut cheering loudly.

"What is going on here?!" I shout, silencing the crowd, and ending the fight between Aida and what looks like a bloody Snotlout. I briefly wonder where Hiccup is, before I realize Fishlegs and Tuffnut are holding him back over by the Nadder cage, though neither look like they're trying too hard to keep a hold on him.

Astrid turns to me in awe. "Fire and Fury were warming up to have a practice fight when the rest of us came to watch them before the elimination class, and Snotlout went down there and groped Fire while she was stretching. She started beating him up when Gobber told Fishlegs and Tuffnut to hold Fury while he went to find you, and the rest of us just stayed to make sure she didn't kill him."

I clench my fist and glare down into the pit, watching as Aida backs away from Snotlout slowly, and the boys release Hiccup, who stalks to her and wraps his arms around her barely clothed body. "Fire, Fury, is what Astrid says true?" I growl at them. They nod quickly enough in answer, before she burrows into Hiccup's chest and wraps her arms around him. I turn to Gobber. "Get Snotlout to Gothi, I'll speak with him once I've spoken with our guests in private."

"Right," he drawls, limping down to the pit, where he whispers to Hiccup and Aida before grabbing the groaning Snotlout by the foot and dragging him across the rough ground.

As I hoped, Aida and Hiccup wander their way up to me, following closely behind as I lead them home, even though it's hardly felt like a home for the past seven years. I gesture to the table, closing and locking the door before closing the windows and sitting across from them at the table.

"Will… will you please take off your helmets?" I ask softly. "I want to speak to Hiccup and Aida, not Fire and Fury."

Hiccup takes off his first, and I can't help but feel pride welling up in my chest. He's grown up to be a handsome young man, with a hint of stubble on his strong chin. I can't help but want to hit myself for not recognizing his bright green eyes when I first saw them the day they began to trade with Berk. He doesn't look at me, turning instead to take off Aida's helmet, which I can understand her needing the help after a moment, seeing her long hair is hopelessly tangled on some inside part of the contraption. Hiccup patiently undoes the knot, freeing her of the helmet, and brushing his hand through her raven hair, his green eyes locked with the earthy eyes I didn't realize I've missed so much.

They turn their eyes onto me almost as one. "Well?" she asks coldly, as Hiccup wraps his arm possessively around her waist. "What's left of our students are waiting for us to begin their next lesson."

"You say you have a plan to end this war," I start quietly, meeting her gaze before looking into Hiccup's eyes. "I would do anything to tell you how sorry I am… for everything. If it means that we've been fighting the wrong creatures this whole time, then its our responsibility to make up for our mistakes."

Hiccup huffs, almost in annoyance. "So even the most stubborn of all Vikings can learn. Won't our friends be thrilled to hear about this."

"How do you intend to make amends, Chief Stoick?" Aida asks, voice still cold as ice.

"I will help you end the war, by your means." I hold my breath as they trade looks.

Aida smiles ever so slightly. "Time to call in our students and benefactor?" she asks Hiccup.

He nods slowly. "We can tell Snotlout if he can see straight tonight."

"I'll be right back," she whispers, rising to open the front door and just stands there for a moment before imitating a dragon's call, I think a Nadder's if I'm not mistaken. She then closes the door, and without locking it, returns to her place at the table. "They'll be here in a moment."

"What do you expect us to do in return for your help?" Hiccup asks coldly.

I bow my head, staring at the table. "I want you to come home, and be the Heir you deserve to be, Hiccup. I want my children back, to make this house my home again."

"We'll see how things play out," Hiccup murmurs after a painful silence.

Gobber and Fishlegs are the first to arrive, and they go from tense to almost jittery in less than a second. "No more secrets?" the younger of the two asks with a grin.

"No more secrets," Aida answers with her own smile.

"Ya know, Astrid is going to freak out when she sees you two," Gobber muses with a smirk.

I nod slowly in agreement. "Everyone knows she wants to kill the Nightmare to avenge you two, and to redeem herself for not being your friend."

Aida merely shrugs. "Well, she'll get over it in time. Maybe after swinging her axe at us a few times, of course, but she won't maim or kill us."

"You wanna bet on that?" the mentioned blonde hisses from the doorway, hand clenched tightly about the handle of her favorite weapon.

Hiccup smirks in that familiar way from when he was just a little boy. "Come in Astrid, we're just waiting on the twins."

"Everyone thought you were dead the past seven years, and you come back without telling anyone who you two are, and you think I'm just gonna be calm about it?!" she shouts, raising her weapon and pointing it at my son. "You were carried off by a dragon!"

"Raised by that dragon, actually," Aida points out. "And her name was Glowwing."

"Was?" Fishlegs asks, head tilted oddly in curiosity.

They both sag at the reminder of that one word. "She died a year before we began trading here, demanding we use her remains to protect ourselves," Hiccup answers sadly. "She was an amazing mother to us, once we got over the panic of her trying to get close enough to touch us."


End file.
